Sebastian Help!
by TheNinjaWay
Summary: An almost normal day..exept for the love (rated m for lemons)
1. Chapter 1

*Ciels POV*

I was walking down the hall to my study to try and figure this case the Queen gave me. I open the sealed envelope opening the door walking then siting down in my chair. Rubbing my ring I start to read over the papers. Apparently there is a person who has been stealing little boys, luring them into the forest taking them to never be seen again. Sebastian walks in rolling a cart with a tiny pie on it with my tea set. "Today, we are having a Bakewell tart ( wiki/Bakewell_tart ) with Earl Grey tea." Setting the tea cup down on the exquisite green and white saucer, holding the teapot lid, pouring the tea into the teacup, putting the cup back on the saucer handing me it. "Thank you Sebastian, you may go now." He bows down then leaves the cart and walks out the enormous mahogany doors, closing them with a thud.

*Sebastian's POV*

Sighing leaning on the door thinking of how cute master looked trying to act tough. Wait, he is not cute he is just the master and I a faithful servant following to his every whim. Shaking my head getting rid of the thought I walk into the kitchen to get ready for dinner.

*Ciels POV*

Blushing from seeing him in his uniform, how manly he was, taking a sip, I coughed up the tea just thinking of what I thought. Rubbing my head thinking why I even think like this, I keep telling myself that it will never happen, he only likes cats, not me. He is just here to take my soul, not to be with me and to keep my company. Taking another sip, I looked back at the letter rubbing my temples thinking of a way of how I can finish this. When an idea popped in my head, but it will take stealth to do this, Sebastian cannot know about this or the plan will not work.

Slipping my coat on, I got some of the papers from my study scattering them around the room knocking over my chair as quiet as I can, to not alarm Sebastian, then opening the window hopping out, I started walking into the woods near my house. Getting there, I rubbed dirt on my clothes to make me look like I have been in these woods for a long time. I started to get deeper into the wood, which is when I started to hear the music. It was soft and rhythmic, like a nursery rhyme, softly calling those around to go to bed. My eyes are getting heavy, but I want to know what this noise is, so each step I take gets slower, and slower till I fall over falling asleep into strong arms. I open my eyes slowly to see that I am in a cave of some sort, with a big dome made out of what looks like stone. I tried to raise my arms to get up, but they wouldn't move.

I look down the see my arms are chained to the wall, looking back over the other way I see a man that has his back away from me looking like he is looking through some papers. Slowly I try to move my arms, which in turn just rattles the chains to alert the mysterious man. "Oh, I see that you are awake my precious." He walks over to me flipping his blonde shoulder length hair, taking his hand placing it under my chin lifting my head to see that he is staring into my eye. "You look so familiar, have I seen you before?" I blush and shudder at the thought of that cursed night were Madam Red made me dress up as a girl. "Oh let me see that eye." I started to struggle which only led to me getting slapped. Finally giving up after getting hit many times, he untied my eye patch, opening my eye to reveal my seal. "I knew you looked familiar, you are that girl from my ball." He leans down, softly kissing my and slips something down my throat.

"B-But I am a g-guy." Stuttering my body is starting to feel weird. "Well yes, I know you are the most beautiful boy I have seen." My body was really feeling weird, I was getting hot and it was yearning for something, but I cannot place my finger on it. My legs start to give out, and the chains are the only thing helping my stand up. "I see your body is ready." He smirks unlocking me not having the strength to fight back, picking me up, laying me down on a cool table that sends shocks up my spine. He spread my legs fitting his body in between my legs leaning down thinking where is Sebastian?


	2. Chapter 2

*Sebastian's POV*

Cutting the beef into thin slices, adding it to the onions, cream, butter, and flour into the big pot reaching into my pocket taking out my watch," It's five thirty, good dinner will be served at six. Maylene please set the table!" I wait for her to reply, hearing the cart being rolled to the cabinet with the fine china, "I got it Mister Sebastian, wait, whoa." Reacting already I catch her and the plates that almost dropped sighing, "Maylene, can you be more careful this time." I look down at her seeing her blush with her glasses covering her eyes. Why does she always blush there is no reason to be embarrassed, I saved her and no plates broke, so why?

Setting her down carrying the plates myself to the dining room setting them down on the table getting the silverware. Polished this morning they were shinning like the sun its self, the table cloth creaseless, the flowers in the vases all new and perky. Checking my watch I see that dinner should be done, I get masters plate going into the kitchen, taking a ladle scooping some up pouring it into the bowl going back to the dining table placing the bowl down. Wondering why master Ciel had not called me yet saying he was hungry. Walking up the marble stairs into the long hallway, opening the doors to his study, what I noticed shocked me. Where was master? His papers were everywhere, his chair knocked over and the doors wide open. Jumping out the window, I see that the grass is still down from getting stepped on, following the tracks into the woods, getting deeper and deeper till they suddenly stop.

I looked around looking for any type of disturbance in the woods, a broken branch or a patch of grass down. The odd thing was, I could not find anything, like this place has never been touched beyond this point. He must have either went up or down, looking up I see tree branches way above masters height, no he could not have went up. Looking down I started to feel around the grass for any kind unnatural object. Finding a knob I pull it straight up with ease and jump down. What I saw shocked me for my entire life, master his little body held on a table with Count Druitt (a.k.a. Aleister Chamber). I am feeling something I have never felt before, my body started acting on its own. Running up to him grabbing his hair throwing him against the wall, catching him then throwing him again. I walk up to him seeing that he is already unconscious, about to kick him when I hear masters tiny voice say, "S-Sebastian…" I run over to him picking him up softly and carefully not wanting to her his cute little body, he clings on me crying, "Sebastian I f-feel weird."

Trying not to look down at him because he had no shirt on I could feel his body hot. I wonder what is wrong setting him down on the table, I get his shirt from the ground raising his arms up pulling the shirt over his chest when the weirdest thing happened. I swear I heard a tiny noise that sounded like a moan looking over at him seeing him with his eyes closed leaning back.

*Authors note*

I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter I was sick in bed but anyway I am warning you there are LEMONS in the next chapter so if you don't like then do not read it for your own good


	3. Chapter 3

You will be warned this chapter contains a lemon! While writing this I swear I think I almost got a nose bleed thinking of what I can write :p

*Ciels POV*

Something is definably wrong with me when he pulled my shirt on over me rubbing against my chest it felt….good. Like I can't even explain it, I tilted my head back closing my eyes so maybe it would last longer when I heard Sebastian say, 'Master, is everything all right?" I couldn't tell him about that feeling, no, it would be to weird, so I nod my head. He pulled the shirt all the way on feeling the same thing as I did last time. By god it felt so good I want it to last forever, Sebastian must be noticing because he keeps asking is anything wrong. Finally I shake my head yes managing to say, "M-my body s-something's wrong with i-it my chest f-feels good." Blushing I look up at him seeing him smirking, he must know what is wrong.

I give him the most stern look I can manage in this condition, staring down at me he leans in and whispers in my ear blowing on my neck, "Master, does this feel good?" I shudder feeling his breath on my neck, I jump when he started sucking on my neck stretching my neck out to give him more room and space. He takes my shirt off feeling that sensation that started it all. I lean back on the metal table feeling his hands rub my sides as he starts to lick over my chest. Getting on top of me I get that same feeling except multiplied. I arch my back letting out a light moan as he made his way farther taking off my pants and underwear.

Blushing embarrassed for the first time in my life having Sebastian down there messing with my… "thing"… He stood up reaching for his pants when I squeaked out, "W-what are you doing?" "Well master I am helping you get rid of your problem." Sliding of his pants and underwear rubbing himself on me. Trying to hide my moan I put my hand over my mouth trying to be quiet. "Oh looks like little master is having a good time, standing up on its own. I am a faithful servant so I shall stay by his side." He slowly slides himself into me, I try not to scream but I scream trying to hold back. "It's going to be fine master it will get better." He waits for me to be able to get comfortable; I wiggle my hips to let him know I am ready for him to move.

Slowly I can feel him start to move, when he picks up the pace it's like he knows exactly were to go and what to do. I don't want to embarrass myself trying to stay quiet I can't help but moan. Stupid Druitt, I look over at him lying on the floor out cold. Sebastian must have noticed because He placed his hand on my cheek turning my head towards him looking up at him "I must not be pleasuring you enough if you are still thinking of him." He goes deeper in faster letting a moan slip out of me he smirked and went slammed into me once which surprised me. My stomach starts to turn and I feel as if I am about to burst. Something starts oozing out in small amounts then my stomach tightens bursting out. I start breathing hard on my back when I look up at Sebastian and see him smiling, blushing he pulls out putting his clothes back on grabbing my clothes.

Wiping the stuff off he puts my clothes on, I try to stand up but I start to lose my balance because my legs are weak. Catching me like I knew he would he carries me like a child. "Sebastian I am not a child put me down and never speak of this again." "Of course master." He sets me down when all of a sudden I hear, "My, my you guys looked like you had a fun time I wish I could have joined to." I see Count Druitt standing up perfectly like he was never hurt I snap my fingers and Sebastian knocks him out.

You guys this is the writer TheNinjaWay while writing this in my Spanish class… I mean at home I almost flipped out. It was so sexy and I will put it in Sebastian's POV if people request it so bye~


End file.
